and now we're in their world
by unkown120
Summary: sequal to one way door. The three we know was sucked into the kingdom hearts universe. they must survive and help Sora defeat the new enemies. it's a good time, but they are in a whole lot of trouble in there. rated T becuase of language and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Caleb: and now ae're in their world w00t! man this is gonna be awesome we're going to get weapons and kick ass! W00t I hope you guys like the weapons I choose. Their awesome! There is also a little bit of comedy with the evil people. Who they are isn't, what they are is.

Dylan: yes my exact-

Caleb: shut up readers don't know what it is!

Dylan: o right hehe.

Ricky: I think that I should be in this fic.

Sora: you are idiot.

Ricky: o right J.

I'm trying something different. The prequel was in third pov, but Caleb (aka me) is the one you see in first pov now. If I write a fic I write it in my pov, not my friend ok Dylan!

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

Blackness. That's all you see when you're blacked out. Man just sitting here, in this dark place makes me wonder what happened. All I remember is a lot of sadness. After that there was nothing. Man I hope something comes up. I forgot why I was sad. It felt like life-long friends were leaving me. Was that it? Were my friends leaving me? What happened?

"Caleb wake up man! Wake up asshole!" a voice said. Man that's loud. Who the hell could be so mad.jeez I'll kill that bastard. My head hurts. Wait, I can feel my head. O man I'm waking up. get ready caleb, this is gonna be painful.

"ow son of a-!" I yelled. God damn it did I break my head open? And what's up with my chest? O my god I feel like throwing up. In fact I think that's what's wrong with my chest. I lean to the side and heave on the cold stone ground. I cough a bit. I open my eyes.

"oh man what happened?" I asked. God that hurt my throat. The puke I mean. Jeez I feel like punching stuff.

"I don't know Caleb" Dylan said. I finally recognized him. He was still blurry but hey. Man where did my contacts go? I know I started wearing them a bit lately. If I fell asleep with them that was bad. I never really found out why but whatever. It's bad it's bad. I blinked a bit more. He became clear. What happened to him?

"Dude you look like hell" he said. His eyes we're frickin red and he calls me hell?

"Shut your fucking mouth you got red eyes!" I shout. "Where's ricky?" I asked as I whipped my head around. Where are we?

"I have red eyes? Fucking sweet man! Dude I sooo am going to love this universe. Ricky's asleep sti-" he started, but I had one question.

"Universe? Are you saying we went to Sora's universe?" I asked. There it was, that is who we lost. Sora, Riku, and Kairi from kingdom hearts. I remember it all now. damn that blackness.

"Yeah, isn't it awesome! I wonder why they never changed when they came to our world." Dylan said. "By the way, only you could know where we are. I recognize it but man you're the only one who truly loves the game. You have the final mix game!"

"Yeah yeah whatever. " I said. I looked around a bit more. Huh I could picture fighting leon now. Man I only beat him one time. Where was that? Damn the blackness, again! Travore, no travis, no god damn it Caleb think, and stop fucking swearing you don't need to. Damn an aspirin would be nice. Maybe the accessory shop will have it. Man coming back here is nice. I always wanted to get back. Why are we here in, traverse yes! Traverse town! Why are we here? Where did Sora Riku and Kairi go? Wait, we're different?

"First we're in traverse town. Second, we look different?" I asked. Man this is going fast. Whats next heartless lol. No wait nobodies, heartless is easy to happen. Um, we better get in that accessory shop actually.

"Yeah I mean if you can feel, your hair is blue! Just like it was during the summer! It's spiked too! Oh my god, your hair is cut!" he said in one breath. He gasped one in. I chickled. I was waking up a bit.

"really. Um we better get in the accessory shop." I said. ow jeez! My eye hurts. Must be my contact. I reached in my eye. Figured I move it around a bit, usually fixes it. I touched my eye. Son of a bitch man that hurt! I have no contacts in! holy crap! I don't need contacts. I can see perfectly. Man I like this universe.

"Why man? On one note I think we should wake up Ricky." He said. I noticed I was still laying down. I jumped up, lost my balance, and plopped on my butt. Jeez this place isn't so great anymore. I slowly crawled up. Man I hit a muscle. I yawned I felt like sleeping.

"Well this is their universe. There could easily be heartless around here soon! We need to move to cover. You notice how no one else is out here? I don't know, it just give me a bad feeling. Lets go, we'll carry Ricky over he's small" I said. Dylan nodded. We walked over to Ricky. Sleeping like a baby. Man that is some white hair. Jeez he looks like spike! Whatever, nonetheless he's Ricky. We picked him up. he still weighed very little, that's good. I could probably just carry him myself. Whatever, its easier this way. I kicked the door open. Not easy to open it normally with no hands. We just need ome shelter so I hoped it was no problem.

"Yo keep! Where are you?" I shouted. No was at the counter. Usually you were safe in here. That's what Sora said. what could happen? I went to the counter. "Hellooooooooooooooooo!" I said, cupping my hands around my mouth. I turned to Dylan as he said.

"No ones here dude. Just stop shouting. We can use this for cover for now." He said. In this light I could now see his curly black hair. Or should I say curly red hair? What did he say again? I look like hell? Man he's the freakin devil! I sighed. I jumped up on the counter. A little slippery but it was ok. Well not entirely, I slipped off behind it. Just barely though. I stopped myself, at the expese of my hands movement. Stuck in a hand stand with my legs in the counter.

"Little help Dylan!" I shouted. What was this goo behind here ayway? Someone grabbed my ankles. I felt myself pulled back up. I landed on my knees. I pushed the ground, pushing me back up. I waved my hands a bit, this goo needed to get off. The trouble is it doesn't want to. I looked at it. Red. Dark red. Needless to say, it was blood. That freaked me out a bit. Blood? I screamed out.

"Caleb shut up its some blood that may be the reason. He cut himself and had to go to the hospital. That's it ok?" The person who pulled me up said. Ricky was up I guess, considering it was him. Dang his eyes are white. I'm seeing a pattern. We all have the same clothes on, just different eyes and hair. Our colors must match so my eyes must also be blue. He didn't even have a pupil! It was like storm when she was using her power! Anyway, I needed to see. I looked behind the counter. What I saw was not a cut. I saw chunks of body, I saw some guts, man if I hadn't thrown up before I would've now. What the hell happened?

"this is disgusting" I said. I turned away. Dylan came and looked over. This time was his. He heaved big time. Jeez how would ricky handle it.

"Man if Dylan puked I'm not even looking" he said. Wise choice on his part I guess. I just decided to look the other way. I regret it. Maybe if I hadn't I wouldn't have seen what did this slither into the shadows. It might have been a neoshadow, but I'm pretty sure it was just a shadow. We had to go, now! This town might be completely dead. I say we get out while they wait.

"Guys, we need to get out, I just saw a shadow!" I whispered loudly. Ricky was confused. "A heartless shadow you moron!" I said, frightened. His look changed. He measured the distance to the door in his mind. I figured it was easy to get to, but with heartless who knows. All I know is we need to get out now. I bolted forwards. Dylan and Ricky followed suit. We're defenseless. We sit and wait, we try to reach the door, or we die fighting these things we can hardly hurt. I decided running was the best choice. It was probably for the best, we reached the door. We opened it and dumped outta there. I was so relieved. We all made it alive. I panted. I looked side to side at Dylan and Ricky. I smiled. We survived our first encounter.

"Well waiting around to die won't help much. Lets find a way off this place." I said. I pushed my knee off the ground. I stumbled up and caught the ground. I was good. I raised my head. Only thing to see was a black shape fly towards me. I raised my hands, elbows forward, hoping to do some sort of damage. I did. Only thing I saw was a brilliant flash of light. Then I saw black dust scattering everywhere. I figured maybe fighting was the best now. I grinned. Why not? I had two weapons in my hands. I always imagined these but hell yeah man! Cause I had two gloves in my hands. One on each hand. They were fingerless, a bit like biking gloves. Except at each knuckle, there was a small key, sorta like a miniature keyblade sticking out. The glove formed more and more, all the way down to my elbow. There two keys jetted out, about a foot long. They curved a bit too. That musta been what the heartless fell into. It looked pretty cool. It was also ¾ red and ¼ black. I guessed that at least, since the colors were everywhere.

"What the heck?" I yelled. This was a little crazy. All I knew was I was gong to be able to punch stuff I guess. I was a black belt in tae kwon do, I knew what to do. Guess it's time to finally use it. I looked around, to check on Ricky and Dylan. The same thing apparently happened to them. In their hands were more key weapons. Dylan's were throwing daggers I think, but daggers are daggers and can be used at close range. It was almost the same as mine. The hilt was the same, ¾ red ¼ black. The daggers were curve and about half a foot long. Man they looked sweet. Ricky had it a little bit different. He raised his hands forward. Two guns appeared. I couldn't get a good look at them so far, considering they were spinning in the air, grinding the heartless in half. Finally it did it's job and the shadow disappeared. He caught them. Apparently the makers of these things weren't real creative. They were once again, black and red, in the exact same way. I didn't care. But and the end of the barrel, the key part, the part that unlocks doors, not the shaft, stuck out a bit, to make a key weapon. He let go of them again, and again they spun in the air. So everyone has a ranged weapon and a close quarters weapon but me. O well, that probably means I am stronger, and I am more skilled anyway. I took my stance lighter, and bounce around a bit, ready for any attack and able to attack quickly. I looked a head to see many more heartless. My eyes opened wide. This was going to be one hell of a battle.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

Caleb: I will finish off there, where I meant to. Man I might work on one way door a bit, make that first person view also. I write so much better that way. So check those often guys, I will write it better. Anyway I wanna get this posted, I worked till nearly one o clock last night and didn't get it done, so I finished it this morning. Well see ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Caleb: ooooooook I'm really bored right now so I'll right a bit. I'm at some nice action anyway, this will be fun.

Ricky: you gave me guns, sweet! My second favorite thing besides video games! Thanks man!

Dylan: throwing daggers? Could you have thought of a better thing? I'm serious their gay!

Caleb: think of something better.

Dylan: deep in thought damn you!

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

I tried to count how many. Maybe 20? Out of 3 of us, that's at least 6 each. Maybe 7 I guess, since I'm only guessing. w/e, we got to fight, we can't run from this one. I swiped looks at Dylan and Ricky. Ricky apparently knew how to hold them. He was ready to shoot and melee when needed. I was happy I had someone who could also fight good. Dylan, he could easily fling those knifes forward, but he was not ready to stab. I'll help him later. I might find some way. I hope I could. Whatever Ricky might, or Sora or someone. If we live long enough to see Sora that is. No time to think of that now, we need to fight. I rushed. A knife flung past my face, dangerously close. Note to self, train Dylan. A gunshot skinned by shoulder. Note to self, train Ricky a LOT! That stung quite a bit. Whatever still. I raised my hand, and swung forward. My aim was a neoshadow. I hoped it wasn't too high an aim. It was. I hit, yeah, but it didn't take much. It was the only one; we'll take it out later. It clawed. I jumped back again. Dylan chucked a knife at it. It stuck into its forehead. It's head wrenched back a bit. Maybe we can kill it now. I leaped at it and grabbed the knife. I thrust it upward cutting a line halfway around it's head. I pulled it out, and chucked it towards Dylan. I heard a flash. I guessed it appeared back in his hand.

"One down 19 more to go" Ricky laughed. I laughed too. This will be fun. I ran in, swiping, and hooking everything I see. I hear daggers and bullets ringing out. Who knew we were so good at fighting. i spun and hit a shadow in the head. I jabbed a few more that were already wounded. I jumped out of the fray. I looked at what's left. Only 6 or so. I let Dylan and Ricky pick them off. When all the dust cleared, I looked at what's left. I saw a few mini keys, probably what the gun shoots. A little weird but whatever. All I care is that we lived.

"Now. Lets find a way outta here. I'm creeped out now." Dylan said. I could understand why. Our first experience wasn't so great.

"Well maybe other districts are different" Ricky said. He had a point, but so did i.

"If first district was always the safe one, why would the dangerous ones be safe?" He was surprised. Dylan nodded. It was a good point right? "Lets just get through the gate. There has to be something through there, and I always wanted to see" I said. We went through. It was basically a huge hangar. There were a few bloodstained gummi ships, but man it was empty. It was huge and there were only a few. Whatever. We needed to hotwire one. Problem is, no one here even knows how to hotwire a CAR!

"So, what's the long version Caleb?" Dylan said. No matter how much we joke I do get the best grades. But maybe this is just red vs. blue so I'll play a long.

"Well there is no way in hell we can keep surviving, we can't hotwire one of these let alone a car, and basically, we might die here." I said.

"That's the short version isn't it?" Dylan asked.

"Nope this is" Ricky said. He watched a little of red vs. blue, and played a long also. "We're boned!" He said. I laughed. Dylan furrowed his eyes. He stomped toward a blood stained ship. He looked on the panel. He randomly hit a button. As luck would have it a ladder came down. He shrugged and walked up. Ricky and I looked at each other at the same time. We ran to catch up. We got in.

"Are you serious? We're fine!" Ricky shouted. There was a take off and land button. These people sure aren't smart. There wasn't a key! Dylan hit take off. The ship went off the ground and flew out into space. There were a few worlds they could go to. One of them was hollow bastion.

"We need to get there, everyone else can tell us where Sora is, or Sora is there!" Dylan shouted. Ricky nodded, while I covered my ears.

"That was right in my ear asshole!" I shouted. He shrugged. I sighed a bit. Something hit the ship. I fell to the floor. I almost blacked out.

"what the heck was that?" Dylan asked. I knew the answer.

"We're under attack!" I shouted. I went to the only place to find guns. Through the back. I found four stairways. Two in front two in back. Makes since I guess. I jumped in the closest front one. As I heard steps come in I yelled "Take a back one! I got the front!" I hoped he heard. I saw a few ships. I pulled a trigger. It was a lot like a video game. Like an arcade beachhead or something. I pushed the top button. Lasers shot out. Man these things were easy to fly. All of a sudden the ship jerked right, and I saw a huge beam shoot past it. Damn whoever is piloting is good. Probably Dylan. Wait Ricky played enough video games. Well Dylan played more arcade games. I don't know. The fact is that we have a good pilot. I noticed a speaker in the gun area, with a button by it. I help the button and spoke.

"Whose piloting" I asked. I got a few answers.

"whoa we can talk!" someone said who I believe was Ricky.

"I am" Someone answered also, who I believe was Dylan.

"Whoa Caleb, is that you?" I heard a voice. I pressed the button again.

"Sora? How can we hear you?" I asked.

"This works in a 100 yard range. Only to friendly ships but still we're close enough to here you. Where are you?" Riku said. Man the whole gangs there. Well, maybe not Kairi. I saw an orange and yellow ship fly past us.

"Um you just passed us" Ricky said. I heard a few shots. Bullets flew over the ship blowing up a few heartless. I saw their ship come back.

"Yeah saw. Man this is a blast!" Kairi shouted. Man even she came. She changed a loooooooooooot. Still a prep but still. She changed a lot. I said that already. Shoot idiot! Blowing up a few ships, with Sora as an escort, we made our way to hollow bastion. We landed. The door opened and I jumped out, onto the ramp. I fell and tumbled down. I stood up slowly, my body aching. I fell back down

"Smooth caleb" A sorta gruff voice said. A hand reached down. I grabbed it and was pulled up. It was Leon. The only one who would recognize me, Dylan, and Ricky.

"Thanks" I laughed. I groaned. "Why the hell is that ramp there? Is was two feet!"

"Because most people won't jump that, not everyone is crazy like you." Sora said coming out. He stared at the gummi ship we stole.

"How the hell does this have blood on it? And where the crap did you guys come from?" Yuffie asked. She looked and me, and then at Dylan and Ricky walking out.

"OMFG you guys are here? Caleb, Ricky and Dylan? I don't recognize you otherwise it has to be you how the fuck did this happen holy shit we need to get you back this is just so fuc-" she started before Sora put a hand over her mouth.

"Stop swearing, and talk slower!" He said. Yuffie nodded quickly. Sora took his hand off.

"-king messed up!" She finished. Riku sighed. I laughed. It was funny.

"Where did you guys come from anyway?" Kairi asked walking off the ramp. She is becoming less of a prep, yay! But that's because she is becoming slutty. Tight short clothing? Wtf happened? That is not the Kairi I knew.

"We came from traverse town." I said. Everyone looked at me weird.

"Ok so how did you get the gummi ship?" Yuffie asked.

"Stole it of course!" Ricky exclaimed. Everone but me and Dylan stared at him. "What?"

"You stole a ship? Dude what you do beat that guy up? There's blood all over it!" Leon shouted.

"Um, there was no one to steal it from! That place is dead except for the heartless!" Dylan shouted back. Leon's eyes went to surprise.

"What?" Yuffie shouted. "That was our second home town! How the heck did that happen?" She said. Sora crossed his arms.

"I don't believe you." He said. I held up my bloodied hand.

"Blood from a torn and completely destroyed corpse. We barely got out of there alive! We had to fight a frickin neoshadow!" Dylan yelled. I nodded.

"Really? How did you guys fight?" Leon said. He whipped out his sword. "You guys are fakes!"

"no we're not leon! Look at us!" I said.

"how is your hair and eyes different?" Riku asked. O shit problem. How do we explain this? One way.

"How the hell should we know? We woke up to a deserted city. Don't ask me how we got there but we survived because of these!" I said and made my gloves appear. Dylan prepared his daggers and Ricky whipped out his handguns. Eyes opened everywhere.

"What the, that's not possible!" Cid shouted. As he came in of course, from where I have no idea. Merlin appeared.

"It certainly is! They had different hair because they were from a different universe. Sora Riku and Kairi never changed because they were keybearers. They did because they got keyweapons afterwards. Not before. And getting the weapons was being friends with them and such, and having fairly light hearts, although not even Sora is perfect." He explained. I just stared. Man he's good!

"Fine but Traverse town is overrun, we need to go back there and help!" Yuffie said. Cid nodded.

"I'll prepare a ship then." He said. He walked away.

"Guys, we need to go there now, anyone alive needs help right away!" Sora said. he ran back in his ship, with Riku and Kairi behind him. Ricky Dylan and I ran in ours. Dylan started it up and me and Ricky got on the guns. On the road to a place like hell. What fun no?

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

Caleb: it is 12:30 and I need to sleep. Don't judge I have stayed up all night but man I'm tired. Blus I was supposed to be asleep half an hour ago lol. Night ya'lls!


	3. Chapter 3

Caleb: w00t. My fave chapter ever, lots of fighting and hitting people. Hehe kick-ass.

Dylan: nice. Who fights?

Ricky: Everyone bitch!! But I get to be in a big fight man that as fun.

Riku: um we never fought it yet.

Dylan: Damn it.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

So on the way back to that place, that I've taking a liking to calling hell. Traverse town was taking over. Man my hands were in blood for a few seconds. After that experience, I didn't want to go back. Yet here I am, in a gummi ships guns, blowing stuff up to get back there. Man my life sucks. A ship flew past our ship. It was amazing, huge, black and purple. It was pretty hard to describe.

"Meet you there punks" I heard cid say over the radio. Man that thing was fast. It was out of sight now. Damn. I want that ship. A bit more shooting, and our ship and Sora's ship arrived. They were pretty much the same. Whatever. We need to get off.

"Come on guys." I said. I raised my hands and snapped them down, making my weapons appear on the down stroke. I always wanted to do that. I walked into the first district. I saw Cid, Yuffie, and Leon there, resting, looking at the damage we did.

"Man we underestimated you. You fight pretty well." Yuffie said. Ricky laughed.

"Let's see Ricky loves guns too much, I'm a black belt in tae kwon do, and Dylan is just a natural I guess since he never had experience." I said. It's all true so, hey, we're good. Cid just had a weird look.

"Well then I guess you guys don't need one of us. You three are the newest at this so stay here; we think it's safer, although you will get action. Sora, Kairi, and Riku take the second. We are going to go to the third and see what we can do. Be careful, all of you. We've seen some weird ones here." Cid said again. He seems to be the smartest. Whatever. Looks like some laying around. What joy (enter sarcasm here). Jeez we better get like that huge armor thing or something. So everyone went where they had to. And we basically sat down.

"Sooooooooooooooooooooooo, anyone else bored?" Ricky asked. I and Dylan raised our hands. Man this is boring, not being able to do anything. No heartless around. This sucks. Well we should get some action.

"Well no use sitting around. We should check some of the buildings" Ricky exclaimed. He shoved himself up and walked toward the accessory shop. I didn't want to get up. He walked inside. I shrugged and slowly got up. Dylan looked at me and lay down. I walked toward the building. I got halfway there, and then I heard a crash. My mind jolted and I sprinted toward the building. I rammed the door down to see Ricky, in a pile of broken items.

"Just fell, sorry" He laughed. I laughed also.

"Come on, lets go back outside" I said. I turned around and walked to the door. Bullets flew past me and hit the door. "Son of a bitch!" I yelled. I got down, just as more bullets shot the door to the garage. "What the hell Ricky!" I shouted. He got up. He was holding a gun like the one he usually has, but it was ¾ black and ¼ red instead of its usual ¾ red and ¼ black. He smiled devilishly. He actually had different clothing on. I couldn't see that before since he was buried. I rolled to avoid more bullets. I jumped up and ran out the door. I got out and dived to the left. I don't care if he never shot, I need to dodge anything. For all I know Dylan went crazy also. I ran towards him. In my luck, which turned out to be very good at the moment as my luck isn't very good; he was in the same position, same clothes and everything. He looked at me, then Ricky's drawn guns. He whipped out his daggers.

"Finally action. Where's the heartless?" He asked. A bullet flew into his shoulder. "Ah!" He shouted and crumbled. I was alone, and couldn't very well go in close easily. Ricky reached into one of the HUGE pockets and took out, a hat. He slipped it on his head sideways. He put his guns away. He made a fist, hit his heart twice, and put up the peace sign. A portal like the organizations opened and he jumped into it backwards. I stared in awe, and then I heard some groaning. I looked toward Dylan.

"Shit!" I yelled. I ran to him. He limbed up. I grabbed his arm and put it around my shoulders.

"You need to get to Yuffie, she can heal" I said. She healed herself in kingdom hearts one, when fighting her in the coliseum. We limped into the 3rd district. We saw Leon taking care of a few heartless, while cid took care of more. Yuffie threw shurikens for support. I limbed over to Yuffie. "Yuffie, he was shot, I'll explain when you're done" I said. She gave a surprised look, and then became serious and nodded. She healed him. The key popped out onto the ground and the wound sealed. Dylan grunted and stood up. Leon and cid finished the heartless off by then.

"Man they came quick. Yuffie, did you run out of shurikens already? You sto-"Leon started, and then he saw me and Dylan. "What happened?"

"Dylan was shot. What happened guys." Yuffie said. I explained everything that happened, from rushing to see Ricky's condition, to when he left.

"Well that's great. He must have been brainwashed." Yuffie said. Dylan just gave her the dumbest look ever.

"What? In 2 seconds? That's impossible. Plus it's impossible to brainwash people" I said. I rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, my hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Yeah pretty much. So what are we gonna do about Ricky? What happened to him?" Dylan asked. Leon shrugged. He shut his eyes and put his hand to his forehead as if he was getting a headache.

"I don't know. I don't know why he'd go crazy like that, why his guns we're different, and why the heck you idiots didn't look for someone else!!!" he said. On his last "I don't know" he started to yell.

"Whoa Leon what's wrong man!!!" I flinched away. He had snapped what do you expect.

"Ever think that was a fake? He calls a different looking weapon, is somehow randomly different clothing! He is a fake Ricky the real Ricky still alive!!!" he continued. I looked at Dylan who turned and walked toward a wall. I ran up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Allow me" I said. I went up to the wall and started banging my head on it. Not hard but hard enough. Leon Yuffie and Cid just stared. Dylan shrugged and walked back toward the first district.

"And this doesn't surprise you?" cid asked him as he walked away. Dylan just waved his hand and said.

"He's always like that. He's a little weird and will never hurt his head." He said, stopped at the door, shrugged again, and pushed it open. I stepped away from the wall.

"Well let's go find Ricky. Who knows where he went" I said. The others nodded and went through the door. I thought for a moment. Then I followed them. I stopped at the door when I heard a noise. I it sounded like someone wanted to make little noise so they aren't raising their feet high. Sounded like that someone didn't raise it high enough. I slowly turned around, and all I saw next was darkness.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

When I awoke I still saw darkness. I wondered for a second if I was dreaming. But after a bit I saw I was just in a black closet. I mean BLACK. I was surprised to look around and see a shape to my right. I couldn't see easily but I knew it was a person. The guy spoke up.

"Sora, Dylan? Who is that?" he said. I recognized that. Actually it was too hoarse to, but if he asked Dylan and Sora's name, he must be someone I recognized.

"It's me, Caleb. Who is it man?" I asked. I was surprised to hear my voice was hoarse. Man what the hell happened to me? I didn't worry over it, I was just happy to hear another voice, although not glad to hear who it was.

"Ricky" Ricky said.

"Thank god. Caleb are you free? We've been working on our ropes for an hour. Loosened them a bit but nowhere near enough. Man what boy scouts did this B.S.?" I heard someone say. Thankfully his voice wasn't hoarse, so I knew it was Riku.

"We're tied up?" I asked. I tried to move my hands. I'm sitting on them and I can't move them. The space is so small I can't even get off them. I got an Idea though. I used the small space and raised my legs. I pushed them against the front door, and pushed my back to the other wall. I pushed against and climbed up. When I thought I was high enough I let go and landed on my feet. I crouched down.

"Riku get these off can ya?" I asked, hoping he could spin enough. With some uncomfortably, he did. I stretched my hand. I jumped up in joy, landed wrong, and fell. I sighed and felt my feet. I didn't fall wrong; I just had rope on my feet. I untied them. I reached over and untied Riku, then Ricky. We all stood up. I heard Riku bump his head. Sure enough two inches above me there was a ceiling. I laughed quietly. I searched for the doorknob. I found it and turned it around. I went outside, to see Sora, Kairi, and Dylan.

"What the fuck?" I asked. They all looked at me. Next thing I knew there was a dark flash (how does that happen?) and exact replicas of their weapons appeared. But yet again they were ¾ black and ¼ red. My mind was exploding with all this shit. But one thing I did know, we gotta get outta here. The people here wanted to kill us. Next thing I know, a bullet flies past my head. Sora jumped out of the way. He gritted his teeth and swung his keyblade at them. It was fast, and heading towards Dylan. He ducked, but I flashed my weapons out and stuck out the blade. It seemed to be perfect place perfect time, because the weapon bounced back, knocking him in the jaw, unconscious.

"Hell ya take that bitch!" Riku shouted. He charged forward. The fake Dylan blocked with his knifes. Damn he was skilled. Mental note, watch out for him. I saw the fake Kairi raise her keyblade behind Riku's head. I rushed forward and did an uppercut, knocking the blade above her head. I then continued to pummel her stomach and face. She fell backwards and cu8rled up in pain. I smiled and looked at Riku. Ricky came up and hit the messed up Dylan in the head. He fell downward. I smiled.

"Nice job guys" I said. Ricky smiled. Riku crouched down and picked up six small chains. I recognized them, they were key chains. Riku looked at one and tossed it to Ricky. He attached it and shot downward. The bullets must be indestructible, because the bullets were like what they were supposed to, pointy and no longer key shaped. They could now penetrate people. I was tossed a key chain also. It made my blades pointy and not key-like also. Riku's was similar; he had a double sided road to dawn. Kick-ass.

"These other key chains are Sora's, Kairi's, and Dylan's! Anyways lets go" Riku said. He flashed us a smile. I grinned and ran out the door. Next thing I know I had to say

"Fuck!!!"

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

Caleb: ok I gotta practice my guitar so I can't out comments here. w/e

Dylan: but I wanna ta-

Caleb: shut up!


	4. Chapter 4

Caleb: woohoo got ideas for this so I'm just gonna go ahead and start.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

There was no way this could happen. Actually I've told myself all along its easily possible. Standing in front of me were hundreds of nobodies. Yep nobodies. I know how. If they are caused by heartless taken hearts then nobodies can't die till heartless die. Well no point standing around. I whipped open my weapons. Then flashes of light appeared. Sora, Dylan, Leon, Yuffie, and Cid ran forward, beating the crap out of the nobodies. Gunshots exploded around my ears. Riku ran forward. I said there was no point standing still so might as well follow. I ran in, doing as many combos as I could think. Uppercuts, hooks, roundhouses, front, side kicks, backhands, anything I knew from tae kwon do. I was surprised that a tornado kick worked, it wasn't much of a death weapon, more of a kick to reel your enemy backwards. Eh it worked all the same. I used my palm, snapping a nobodies head backwards. When the dust cleared Yuffie stood, shuriken ready, wide eyed. I gave a toothy grin cocking my head a bit. Then I ran off attacking more stuff. I whirled around, killing another nobody, to see a black claw slash my chest. I screamed out in pain. I felt gazes; I heard screams and other noises. Maybe some were my screams. I looked down, to see the claw dig into my chest, and I blacked out.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

(I'm introducing a new person now D you'll find out his name in a bit. Anyway new persons pov)

Ogggg god where am I? That's what I asked when I woke up. On one thought what is the I's name? Basically, what's my name? I'll call myself Noxit. Can't think of anything else and I need a name. I stood up and looked around. I seemed to be in a store. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand, just one way from left to right. A dark portal appeared. Confused, I put my hand out, and swished it in front of me. The portal disappeared. I swooped my hand slowly right to left again, the portal appeared. I smiled. I stepped through. Only a few moments and I already have portals. When I came out the portal I saw many things. I saw black creatures. I felt compelled to call them heartless. They seemed evil. Like I've had a grudge I've always had against them. Yet oddly they seemed like my friends, like we just met. They were fighting white creatures. They seemed like the best friends I could ever had, like I knew them since birth. I felt like nobodies was right. I felt a power over them. Too bad I was losing it, a small group of people like me were killing everything. The heartless and the nobodies. They never seemed to fall. Yet the full power of everything was not on them. I tried out my power. I raised my hands, and focused my eyes on the small group. Next thing I know everything turned their way. Maybe that's why the heartless seemed like friends. I commanded them too. I grinned. Then I whispered

"Die, die and go to hell"

It didn't feel great to say that, but it seemed proper. I still felt regret. I don't know why. I didn't care anymore. I needed to make myself known.

"Wondering what I'm doing? Well keep wondering. I am Noxit, and I will become your worst nightmare." I said. It seemed good. A shiver went up my spine. I thought what I said sounded a little weird. Maybe that's why I shivered. I saw the smallest one raise a gun. I smiled and stood there. The bullet bounced off the wall behind me. I smiled, and opened up another portal. I stepped through to the wonders beyond.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

(Since I need to show what the main characters thought I'm going into Dylan's pov.)

I sliced everywhere. The last thing I saw was the claws go into Caleb's chest, and then I slashed, stabbed, and sliced my way to him. I knew it was too late when a heart was extracted from him, but I still would not lose his body. He's my best friend and He will live. But unfortunately, when the heart came out, he disappeared in a bunch of lights. I forgot that happened when Sora lost his heart, so it happens to everyone I guess. But losing him pissed me off. It pissed everyone off. We attacked harder then ever. We got more attention though. We had half the nobodies left coming towards us. That's about 25. I didn't think we killed that many though. I looked around. There were about 50 heartless around. My stomach flipped. If they all focused on us we'd be done for. We bunched together and attacked anything that came near us. It was working for a while. The a dark portal appeared. Out stepped a teenager. Hell I think he was also 13. he had black hair spike up, with green tips. Not always good looking but he looked freaky with them. They were almost Darth Maul spikes, spiked up in some places but not all. He had a black cloak on. The clothes of a nobody. Caleb explained how it could happen, although I think every one else was confused. He raised his arms and all the heartless and nobodies turned their heads. Towards us! The guy said

"Wondering what I'm doing? Well keep wondering. I am Noxit, and I will become your worst nightmare." Freaky. Noxit eh? Well he'll learn to go to hell. Ricky raised his gun. He shot too quickly and shot just passed his shoulder. I was ready to chase Noxit, but he opened a portal and went through it. I didn't have time to get to it. I sighed and refocused my attention on the enemies. Leon got super pissed. He raised his sword in the air. A large laser like sword came out. It was about 50 feet long. My eyes went wide. He ran in front of everyone and swung it back and forth. Each swipe killed about 10 enemies, out of 100. So basically he went pretty fast and everything went bye-bye. I had to chuckle at that thought. Everything disappeared and everyone relaxed. Yuffie was the first to speak up.

"Alright, who the hell was that?" She asked. I shrugged. Seemed a little odd that he appeared right after Caleb died, but I can't help it. Everyone had confused looks on their faces. Sora seemed to know who he was.

"Apparently Noxit?" He said. Everyone laughed. "Seriously, I don't see those cloaks often. The only person I've ever seen them on is-"

"-Nobodies" Riku finished. Everyone stared at the us.

"That's not possible, you two killed the leader" Leon said. Ricky and I shook their heads.

"Look at the facts. The heartless create nobodies by taking hearts. If they taqke the heart of someone with a strong heart, such as Sora or Kairi or Cale-" I started then I got a though, and my eyes went wide. Rcky stared at him for a few seconds then also got plate eyes.

"So people with strong hearts will become nobodies when they lose them, so nobodies can't die till heartless die." Cid said, ignoring Me and Ricky. "So the nobodies won't die until and heartless die. Great eh?"

"Hey uh, Guys?" Yuffie said, waving a hand in front of Ricky and Dylan's face. "What's wrong?"

Ricky spoke, softly though. "Caleb lost his heart, to a heartless, and he has a keyblade. For Christ's sake Caleb is Noxit!" Everyone blinked. I smiled and crossed his elbow. Then everyone stared at me. I had to say it

"What? I was thinking that same thing!" Everyone still stared. No one believed it. Leon shook his head.

"He appeared too early after Caleb died. It's not easy to find out their powers that fast."

"Not easy but it's possible." Ricky said. Yuffie sighed for once.

"Damn near impossible. I don't believe someone that evil could come from Caleb anyway. That guy sicked heartless and nobodies on us for what fucking reason?!"

"well he's obviously evil and I think a nobody jeez get your facts straight," Ricky said.

Riku was ready to say something when a different voice came up.

"It's true, that man that was there was Caleb." Everyone turned towards the voice, to see Namine coming through the door from the 1st district.

Kairi said "Wait, didn't u go inside me? I thought went inside me like Roxas went into Sora."

"We left after some time."

"So where's Roxas?" Sora questioned.

"I don't know. He went to find his own path after we left. I don't know where he is" Namine said as she shook her head. Sora stepped forward.

"Namine? Is that really you? I said I would find you again and here I am." Sora said. Namine smiled.

"How did you remember that? I destroyed your memories of that place, only a strong chain would work." She said. She flipped her hair around her back.

"Would a game in another universe be enough? There's a video game exactly like what happened in there. I remembered it all when I started playing." He said. Riku smiled. Amazing what happened right now. I grinned wildly.

"I suppose that would suffice. Although I still wish Roxas was here." Namine said. Sora's keyblades whipped out. He pulled out two key blades actually, oath keeper and oblivion.

"_Cut the shit. I know your not the real Namine. I see her all the time in Kairi. You're a fake!" _He said. Actually, it didn't sound like Sora. Someone was speaking through him. Only one person could ever be in Sora like that. And I know for a fact that Roxas uses those exact key blades. Namine looked surprised but she said something that doesn't make it seem like she was a fake.

"Roxas?! Oh Roxas it's you!" She said and ran toward him. Another keyblade came out of nowhere, stabbing into her shoulder. It had flowers all over it. That was Kairi's key blade!

"_As Roxas said, cut the shit. You're not Namine! I'm Namine, and I should kill you right now! What were you planning?" _Kairi said. Now this is confusing. Now Namine is attacking and I don't know who's real. I believe The Namine I can see is a fake. I don't see how a fake could be in Kairi, Even if Kairi was a fake. The fake Namine bowed her head. When she looked up she was grinning evily.

"So you guys can come out to play huh? Good, That makes it so much easier to kill you and Sora Roxas and Kairi! You can't fight like them!" Everyone gulped. This was a bad sign, and we never figured out how these fakes are created. We'll find out sometime, but for now, God damn it we're screwed. There's no way we can beat fakes, they can be made with special powers, maybe even be trained. But who would train them? And why? I don't know why I'm asking. There are more nobodies. They made a clone Riku, why not clone Sora's, Namine's, Roxas's, Kairi's, Riku's, even clone Ricky's Caleb's and Clone me's? Oh god I can't imagine that. This is gonna be one hell of a time. I'll find out what is going on, and we'll stop it somehow.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

Caleb: eh I don't like what I did at the end but I couldn't think of anything. w/e I wanna post this now.


End file.
